Corazon de YuGiOh! version 2
by Andy - Tinkerbell
Summary: El programa de la que antes fuera Hari Haibara, ahora conocida como Andy, vuelve a la carga, con nuevo diseño, nuevos contenidos y mejor que nunca n.n
1. Chapter 1

_**Corazon**__** de...**_

_**YU-GI-OH**_

**_(versión 2.0)_**

_**Summary****: Andy Potter entrevistará (de nuevo) al elenco de ****Yu****-****Gi****-Oh! (para desgracia de los personajes...) **_

_Advertencia: YGO no me pertenece. Zoe Lluna y Ai Misaki si, porque se supone que son mi yami y mi hikari (si, tan mal estoy que tengo las dos cosas...) Este programa/fic se basa en mis opiniones personales, así que las respuestas también estarán sujetas a ello. Si mi opinión no coincide con la vuestra, lo siento mucho..._

_(suena la canción Thanks for the memories de Fall Out Boy, acompañado por un video con imágenes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y de Andy)_

_(se termina el intro y la cámara pasa por el público de la sala, que aplaude. La cámara pasa a enfocar al plató, donde se ven un sillón blanco y un sofá a juego, junto a una mesita de café de cristal y detrás un peazopantallón que ya lo quisieran los de los cines Alucine pa poner las películas. El decorado del plató es similar a la del programa Se lo que hicisteis de La Sexta. Sale Andy, vestida con pantalón largo color crudo y una blusa azul oscuro, el pelo castaño suelto con una diadema plateada) _

**Andy:** Hola a todos! Soy Andy Potter. Bienvenidos a la nueva edición de Yu-Gi-Oh! Hemos vuelto, con un cambio radical en el plató, cambio en el nombre de la presentadora (soy Hari Haibara, solo me he cambiado el nombre, por lo demás sigo igual :P). En esta nueva edición me encuentro sola al frente del programa, pero estaré acompañada por mi querida colaboradora Zoe Lluna, también conocida como mi yami, que vendrá de vez en cuando a contarnos lo que se comenta por la calle n.n En fin, los que ya conocieron la edición anterior saben cómo va esto: yo invito a un personaje (o varios) de la serie y le entrevisto, haciéndole una buena colección de preguntas que recopilaremos a través de los reviews. El personaje tendrá que contestar a las preguntas, no puede negarse, lo pone en su contrato :P y luego yo "interpreto" sus respuestas. Por último, el personaje sufrirá una prueba que será propuesta por la organización del programa, aunque se tendrán en cuenta las sugerencias de nuestros espectadores n.n Cada edición traeremos a un personaje diferente, que anunciaremos con tiempo. Después, sólo teneis que dejar vuestras preguntas via review para que las apuntemos y se las preguntemos n.n Ahora vamos a pasar a una breve introducción de otros aspectos del programa a cargo de Zoe Lluna.

_(entra una chica casi idéntica a la presentadora, con la misma ropa pero con el pantalón negro y la camisa gris)_

**Zoe: **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a esta nueva etapa. Yo soy Zoe Lluna, la colaboradora del programa y encargada de hacer que nuestros invitados la pasen realmente mal. Yo seré la encargada de someterles a la prueba que tendrán que pasar al final del programa. También haré pequeños reportajes y buscaré imágenes que puede que a los invitados no les gusten demasiado jeje. Y ya que estamos, también quiero presentaros a Ai Misaki, nuestra jefa (y hikari de la presentadora/autora, que está tan mal que tiene las dos cosas...) que será la encargada de supervisarnos y de seleccionar las preguntas... saluda Ai!!! _(la cámara enfoca a una tercera chica, sentada fuera del plató, que también se parece a la presentadora y que lleva un traje beis. La chica saluda)_ Ah, por cierto, antes de que se me olvide: sorteamos entre todos los que manden sus preguntas la posibilidad de venir al programa a preguntar en persona al invitado de turno y estará presente durante la prueba.

**_Andy:_ **Gracias, Zoe, yo también me había olvidado _(Ai pone los ojos en blanco y murmura "ya empezamos...")_ En fin... en el próximo programa tendremos con nosotras al protagonista principal de la serie: Yugi Moto!!! Así que podeis empezar a enviar vuestras preguntas n.n

**_Zoe:_ **Recordad que sorteamos la posibilidad de venir al plató entre todas las personas que nos envíen sus preguntas n.n Y recordad también que los invitados deben responder a todas las preguntas, así que no os corteis...

**_Andy:_ **Lo dejamos por hoy, es un placer volver a estar con todos vosotros!!!! Nos vemos en el próximo programa con Yugi Moto!!!

_(vuelve la música y el vídeo, con los créditos del programa) _


	2. NOTA

_ATENCION:_

_**TENGO UNA NUEVA CUENTA **__EN , ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, LOS FICS QUE DECIDA CONTINUAR SE HARAN DESDE ESTA. _

_LA NUEVA CUENTA SE CORRESPONDE CON EL NICK __**Amy Knight **_

_**Link: **__**.net/u/1749725/Amy_Knight**_

_ACTUALMENTE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE RELEER Y REESCRIBIR LOS FICS DE__** ESTA CUENTA**__, QUE __**QUEDARA ACTIVA **__PARA QUE LOS FICS ORIGINALES PUEDAN SEGUIR VIENDOSE. _

_EN CUANTO A LOS REVIEWS, LOS CONTESTARE TAN PRONTO COMO ACTUALICE/RESUBA LOS FICS CORRESPONDIENTES. NO OS PRECUPEIS, LOS RECIBO POR MAIL, ASI QUE IGUAL VOY A VERLOS._

_PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS, OS ESPERO EN LA NUEVA CUENTA _

PD. Debido a los miedos a los robos de identidad, haced la prueba, enviad un review en cualquier historia de esta cuenta y sera contestado. Este mismo mensaje estara disponible tanto en mi profile como en mis fics. Cualquier cosa, en mi nueva cuenta me encontrareis ^^


End file.
